boite à musique
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: suite à une nuit du Fof  forum francophone  je vous livre cet Os, triste d'après moi... un peu mièvre aussi... allez donc admirer ma nulité en résumé, et peut être en écriture à vous de voir...


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 4ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Musique". **

**Je suis navrée pour les fanatique de l'orthographe, mais je n'avais que peu de temps pour faire cet OS, je ne me suis donc pas relue et n'ait pas pu le présenter à ma bêta.. je vous pris de m'excuser... en attendant vous pouvez toujours essayer de faire abstraction de ce problème...**.

Dans une salle sombre... un grenier, poussiéreux, mal éclairé, aux planches de parquet grinçante... Un jeune homme est accroupi au milieu d'un désordre de photos... Elles ne sont pas récentes pour la plus part, elles paraissent dater d'au moins quatre ans... Un peu jaunis, quelque une sont froissées, parce qu'elle ont été trop serrées contre un corps tremblant? Parce que quelqu'un les a agrippées trop fortement sous une brusque émotion?

Elle représentes toutes le même homme... Parfois seul, souvent dans un groupe de personne souriant, riant... De long cheveux noirs, des traits sous les yeux marqués, une bouche ferme, des yeux souvent noirs, parfois rouges sanglant...

Au milieu de ces photos il y a l'enfant, parce qu'en cette instant il ressemble plus à un enfant perdu qu'a un jeune homme, et l'enfant a contre lui une petite boite ouverte, créant toujours la même musique... Une mélodie... Peut être une chansonnette de manège? Ou d'un spectacle de marionnettes? Non une simple mélodie... Ressemblant à tellement d'autre musique qu'on la confond souvent et qu'on l'oubli... Toujours... Mais l'enfant ne l'oublie pas, il la connaît par coeur il pourrait la jouer en boucle, les yeux fermés...

La musique résonne joyeusement dans la pièce, pourtant le visage de l'enfant se tord de douleur et de tristesse... Mais aucune larme ne coule... Il semble incapable de pleurer... Sa bouche s'ouvre... Une plainte sourde lui échappe... Puis des mots, des phrases sont murmurées...

" Tu semble si heureux... Si heureux que tu ris, tu souris... Pourtant je le sais, tu es triste, tu es tellement triste... Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu si triste? Tu as tellement de désespoir en toi... Et je me demande pourquoi tu continus de vivre? Pour qui? Je ne comprend pas, je n'ai jamais compris... Tu n'as jamais parlé de toi... Mais je le vois, je le sais, dans ta façon d'agir, ton regard... Tout est tellement triste... Et je suis triste pour toi.. A chaque fois... J'ai envie de te voir heureux, pour de vrai... Pas cette pâle copie de bonheurs que je vois... Toujours une façade... Même dans la nuit, même dans le sommeil... Je me demande alors si tu sais encore ce qu'il y a sous ces masques, si tu te souviens encore de ce que tu étais vraiment... Dis moi. Dis moi pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que sur toutes ces images tu est si triste? S'il te plaît j'ai besoin de savoir... Tu m'avais promis de me le dire, de m'aider à comprendre ce que c'est d'être humain... ce que c'est d'avoir des sentiments..."

Les yeux de l'enfant perdirent d'un coup la lueur de folie presque invisible qu'ils contenaient, et son corps se recroquevilla autour de la boite à musique... Et une autre plainte plus forte cette fois s'éleva dans la pièce...

" C'est vrai... Ça ne sert plus à rien... Tu es parti... Tu m'a laissé comme tout les autres, alors que tu m'avais promis... Tu es parti... Mort... Et j'ai mal, si mal... Pourquoi? Pourquoi ça fait si mal? Mon coeur veut disparaître, ne plus jamais sortir de la prison dans laquelle je l'avais enfermé... J'ai mal si mal... Pourquoi?... Je t'aimais... Je t'aime tellement... Et maintenant j'ai si mal..."

Il sursauta, quelque chose d'humide glissait le long de son visage... humide et salé...

Et la musique continuait de son air joyeux...

" Que? Qu'est ce que-?... Des larmes?... Non ne pleures pas! Ne pleures pas! Tu ne dois pas! Stop! Arrêtes! Arrêtes! Tu ne peux pas pleurer! Ne pleures pas! Pourquoi? Pourquoi je pleure?... Non je ne dois pas pleurer! Arrêtes! Arrêtes! Il est parti! Il est parti! Tu ne peux rien faire! Ca ne sert à rien!"

Roulé en boule sur le sol jonché de photo, le garçon tremblait et pleurait, il gémissait, il murmurait...

Et la boite à musique lui échappa des mains, continuant inlassablement sa musique... Joyeuse, mais qui paraissait tellement sinistre...

Un éclat argenté brilla un moment, avant que le garçon ne se taise, relève la tête et ne pose le regard sur l'une des photos... le garçon souriant dans les bras de l'homme au long cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges...

Quand plus tard des pas lourds se firent entendre et que la trappe du grenier s'ouvrit, ce fut pour révéler un homme d'une peau étrangement bleu, possédant des dents pointues et menaçantes. L'homme scanna la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur la formes étendue parmi les photos, dont plusieurs était humides...

L'homme appela le garçon, qui ne répondit pas, ne réagit pas, ne fit aucun signe... Alors l'homme s'approcha... Marchand prudemment, vers la forme étendue, particulièrement livide, dont les bras encerclaient protectivement une boite à musique. Soudain, son pied s'enfonça dans une surface humide et visqueuse, se penchant doucement, il toucha le liquide...

Rouge carmin...

Etendu dans le sang et les photos, la musique jouant toujours autant, l'enfant souriait légèrement...

" Ainsi il t'a retrouvé Itachi... ta boite à musique lui avait fait tellement plaisir... Dommage..."

Baissant la tête, l'homme se pencha pour soulever le petit corps, du jeune homme... qui souriait au son de la musique... 

**...c'est triste... je trouve... tellement triste...** **eh bien... review?**

**note du 07/09: suite à la review d'un certain Sebs, j'ai tenté de corriger du mieux que je le pouvais...** **Review!**


End file.
